Secrets
by jao
Summary: Ron is almost a part of the Possible Family with good reason. Deep inside he holds a secret that welcomes him every time he comes home. COMPLETE
1. one

Author Notes: Here's a story I've been toying around with in my head. It answers a nagging question I've found myself asking a lot when watching Kim Possible…

Secret

Chapter One

            The door opened slowly, Ron taking in the cold darkness behind it. His day had been pretty good, considering it was only a Tuesday. He went to school, stayed up for most of his periods and just finished a mission with Kim. Smiling at the memory he was happiest with her because of this. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it behind himself. This was his secret.

            And it was funny how Kim never asked. Ron climbed into bed, much too tired to change out of his mission clothes and removed Rufus from his pants before settling in. Maybe someday he'd tell her.

            The alarm clock rang, shaking Ron from a warm sleep. He sat up, and reluctantly left his bed, the routine imbedded much too deep. Soon he was on his way to school, locking the door behind him. He swung by the Possibles and sat down at their table, sharing breakfast with them. It was so normal that no one questioned it. No one at all. They were all so happy, energetic. So much love within the family Ron could only hope to be apart of it. Only dream of a family as perfect. 

Sooner than normal he and Kim were on their way and Kim was complaining about some antic of the twins. He knew she loved them but it seemed there was always something to complain about. Be it pranks or family game night. 

"The Middleton High Family Picnic is coming up, Ron. Are you guys coming?" 

"Nah, you know my dad, definitely not the athletic type. And my mom? So not a game person. Sorry, KP…I…" He rubbed the back of his head his eyes on the sidewalk. "I was hoping I could hang with you guys." He was praying she wouldn't pry further. But instead she put a hand on his shoulder, offering a cheery smile.

"Of course, Ron. You might as well live with us."

"Yea…Heh."

Truth be told, Ron hadn't seen his parents for about a week. His mother was married to her job and his father hated her for it. She hated him for his infidelity. In her mind all she needed was herself, and his father…well he could "work" anywhere. And lost somewhere in the middle of this was Ron. He could keep house and cook because he had grown up on his own. Now and then his parents would come home and check up on him and for brief times they could even pretend to be a family. They would all put on happy faces and try to get along, but in the end it was useless. 

Ron's mind floated back to their trip to Paris. Ron wanted Rufus to come along so much, not just because the mole rat was his friend, but Rufus was the only other to know. He knew how his parents fought, how they'd abandon him for months sometimes. And it was often Rufus who would cheer him up during those times. In Pairs Ron had ended up more as a bellhop, dragging luggage around than a son. When they'd fight he'd turn to his Kimmunicator to just hear something besides screaming. 

But why didn't he tell Kim? Why didn't he let his best friend know? Because he didn't want her to get involved. If Kim knew, her parents would get involved, and they'd contact someone. Then who knows what would happen. He'd probably be claimed by social workers and rushed away to some foster home in who knows where. No. As empty as his home was there was at least Kim, and her family was there to give him a place to belong. As long as he had them and Rufus he could survive. 

Besides, this was his secret…

Jao: It's just the first chapter so chill. I know it's short. And I know what you're thinking: "jao, this isn't like the show at all. What about in Ron the Man? His parents seemed so supportive of him." Yea, I know. I said they don't get along, I didn't say they don't try. Besides, there will be more evidence later. How much fun would a story be if I proved my theory in one chapter? Just bare with me, after all you're here for the angst, right? =P  

I'm trying to keep the narration more 3rd person than in End of Resistance. In EoR I would change the narration to fit the thinking patterns of the character. Rather than "Aww man, could this be any worse" Kim thought I just do some dialog then action, changing the words to fit her in-character thinking while keeping my own style and speaking pattern. It's hard to explain…Anyways, chapter 2 soon. Promise.


	2. two

Secrets

Chapter Two

                        "Watch where you're going, dork!" Ron was shoved aside into a water fountain, which sprayed water on him. He stood only to fall on the water, gaining the laughter of the other kids. Should of known better than to take this hallway, but it was the only way to avoid Barkin. Ron had stupidly fallen asleep in class again and if Mr. Barkin were to find him who knows what would happen to him. His eyes feel downcast. He knew what Barkin was after-a parent teacher conference. Not a Barkin thing you say? Not when he knew it was obviously the one thing Ron seemed to fear most. Principal? No big. Detention? Who cares? Parent-Teacher, now that made him shudder and it was a reaction Barkin lived to see. Especially when you fall asleep in the middle of his lectures. Before could react he found himself on the floor again after yet another collision. 

            "There you are, Ron. Why are you all wet?" Ron took Kim's hand and returned to his feet.

            "Evil water fountains, Kim. They're all against me you know." Kim raised and eyebrow and Ron bent to regain his books. "It's true, KP. You shoulda seen me and the water fountain from the A hall. We're talking battle of the century!"

            "Yea, anyway, are we going to Bueno Nacho after school?"

            "Of course! It's not officially a Wednesday until I down three chimmeritos and a extra large soda." Rufus popped outta Ron's pants rubbing his pink belly.

            "Stoppable's going no where, Ms. Possible. He and I and his parents have a meeting." Ron's heart stopped as he looked up at the towering teacher. Never had Barkin look so imposing. 

            "Y-you can't s-s-schedule a p-p-p-p-."

            "Spit it out, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin growled.

            "It's not fair!" Ron exclaimed, stretching out his arms, dropping his books. Then dropping on his knees he went to begging position. "Please, Mr. Barkin, please anything but the PTC!" Barkin leaned down, his face so close to Ron's he flinched at the teacher's hot breath.

            "I'm going to enjoy this. Have them here by 8, got it, Stoppable?" And with that Barkin left. Ron fell forward onto his hands as well, trying to contemplate this only to feel Kim help him back up.

            "Ron, don't worry, it's just a parent teacher conference." She had no idea.

            "Y-yer right, KP. It's nothing _I_ can't handle." 

            There was no way he was going to survive this. Ron tried not to think about it once they were at Bueno Nacho. He tried to hide behind his food because he knew if he looked too worried Kim would ask questions. It didn't help that Rufus looked just as worried as he felt. Thankfully she was too busy ranting about cheerleading and homework to notice. Ron put on a listening face and ate his food, trying to make this last moment of peace last as long as it could. 

            And too soon the food was gone and the trays abandoned on top of the trash cans. Walking home felt more like a death march. Rufus poked a worried face up at him, which brightened as the mole rat realized something. In a series of hand motions, which Kim didn't notice because she was still in that annoying rant mode, Rufus had reminded Ron that they'd probably not even be home. Ron straightened and grinned. That's right. How could they go to a PTC when they're not-?

            For the second time today his heart had stopped because there, in the driveway lay both his parents' cars. On all days for them to come home…

            "Earth to Ron. Were you even listening?" Ron blinked and turned to Kim. She looked so disappointed; I mean after all her problems were _soooo_ important. 

            "Sorry, KP. What'd you say?"

            "Never mind, Ron. See you tomorrow?"

            "If I survive that long." Kim shook her head and waved before leaving for her own warm loving house. He watched her leave and plopped down on the curb. Rufus scurried outta Ron's pants, offering a sympathetic look.  "What am I gunna do, little buddy? I can't let them know. Mom's going to scream and I don't even wanna think about dad."

            "What's wrong, Ronald?" Ron wasn't surprised. Twice in the same day he shoulda expected someone to sneak up behind him at the worst time. No escaping it now. Ron stood and met his father's eyes. 

            "I-I have a Parent-teacher conference scheduled for tonight." The shorter, stout man's eyes narrowed.

            "What is it now? Drugs? You're some kind of pot head, aren't you?"

            "No sir."

            "Get in the house, we'll talk about it there." Public opinion was always big with Mr. Stoppable. If his reject kid ever ruined his reputation as a good father it would surely be the end of Ron. He rushed to the door but not before taking in the beauty of the day light, knowing full well by now never to take it for granted when his parents were home. His mother was on the couch watching TV and didn't even move to greet Ron as he stepped into the house. 

            "Can you believe it? Ronald here has a parent-teacher conference tonight of all nights. Looks like we can't go out to see the movie now, dear." The slam of the door made Ron flinch. Mr. Stoppable stood there, arms crossed blocking the door indefinitely. Ron's mother turned to glare at him through her thick glasses.

            "What's wrong with you?" Her voice was so harsh, long devoid of the warm tone it once held so long ago. Ron opened his mouth to respond but she stood and smacked him before he could say anything. "How dare you be so selfish? Your father and I never get to do anything and now we have to deal with you! What is it now? Back talking?" Ron didn't answer, fear had gripped him like how his mother was now gripping his collar. "Answer me, boy!'

            "I was sleeping in class." Don't stutter, don't show fear, he repeated it over and over in his head. 

            "You're worthless." She threw him onto the couch. Mr. Stoppable stood next to her, both looming over him.

            "It's that Kim, isn't it?" No. He couldn't-he wouldn't! Ron grabbed at his chest praying his father wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say. "You're so busy doing who knows what with _her_ that you can't get any sleep. Well that settles it." Ron's eyes pleaded, but his father just kept going. "I forbid you from seeing her. As of right now you are not to talk to her or see her. I don't want you leaving this house other than to go to school, and I don't want you around her family. If I find out you disobeyed me there will be hell to pay, understood?" Ron sat up, his own anger showing through.

            "You can't do that! Kim's my only-." Despite his size the older man was able to lift the teen to his feet before throwing him hard onto the coffee table. The edge of the wooden piece of furniture meet ribs.

            "I don't care! You _will_ listen to me." He forced himself over Ron, grabbing, lifting and shaking the boy. "I own you."

            The conference went by quickly, everyone putting on happy faces. Ron's long sleeves, loose high collared shirt and long baggy pants always did a good job of hiding bruises, cuts and so forth. After all, his parents were always careful not to hurt him in a place that showed, and if they did they'd blame it on his clumsiness. Ron was known to trip over just about anything. There was just one thing good out of all this and that was the look of disappointment on Barkin's face. He was expecting Ron to be hiding under his chair, or scratching at the door. Sure, all things Ron _wanted_ to do, but to embarrass his parents like that would be fatal. Instead he kept quiet, his head down, and hands in his lap like a good boy. Well trained over the years. Rufus' warmth was a reassurance as well and Ron was real happy that in the entire thrashing he had back at the house he never landed on his little buddy. If anything were to happen to Rufus now Ron would have no one at all. Don't cry, don't cry. He clenched his fists, repeating it like some chant of desperation. 

            Mr. Stoppable looked over at his pastey son. He could remember when he held out hope that Ron would be great-an athlete, because they knew he'd never be very bright. He was going to be strong, proud! But instead he had this. This scared, pansy, good for nothing. And Mr. Stoppable had to deal with the reality that his son would be nothing for over 6 years. 

It was at Camp Wannaweep. He had sent his son, a boy who loved to play outside, his clay to be molded out into the woods on his own for a rite of passage. Sure he was only 10, but he needed some real experience on his own in an environment where he had to think and survive. Ron was supposed to come back with the camp ribbon he was supposed to have been the best. Instead he called every five minuets, made crafts and cried.  When they _had_ come to pick him up and Ron clung to his mother for dear life was when he knew Ron would always be a coward. A failure of a man that hid behind a woman. Well that was about to change. As soon as his "wife" left he'd make a man out of him yet. No more Kim, no more mother. Just father and son and if Ron wasn't his spiting image by the end then there was no hope for the boy and he might as well put the teen out of his misery.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable. I'm sure your…_son_ will be more alert in class from now on." Mrs. Stoppable shook Barkin's hand, while Mr. Stoppable's hand grabbed Ron's shoulder and squeezed, his face moving into a smirk.

"You can count on it."

"Tell her it's over, I don't care. Just get it done." Were his mother's words as Ron left for school, hungry and cold. He glanced up the hill at the Possibles. Their house was so nice, radiating warmth, so far from all of this. An unreachable paradise. He got to school as quickly as sore legs could take him to end up almost late for the first bell. He sighed with relief at the clock that told him he still had 3 minuets left and walked to the lockers. He paused though. What if he ran into Kim? He had two choices: first he could tell her everything or do as his father said. Either way he'd lose her. But if he was able to stay in Middleton at least he could _see_ Kim. No wait! His father had no authority over him in school. He could talk to her here. 

"Ah. Stoppable. Just the private I was looking for." Ron turned to see Barkin looming over him like always. "I've got my eye on you. Your father asked me to give a full report on your behavior including who you talk to and when. I even get a chance to try out my new pen camera." He took it out and took a picture of Ron. "I hear your father doesn't want you around Possible. Wise man." Jut like Barkin to crush his hopes and happiness. He grunted and walked away from Barkin, ignoring the rest of his rant. 

            "Hey Ron, how'd the PTC go?" Kim's face was so bright…cheerful. And he had to make a decision. Talk to Kim and defy his father, or not say anything at all and end their friendship? Or he could spill right here and now. It was all so hard! There was no way he could decide. 

            "Ron? Hello?" 

            "Don't talk to me." It was barely over a whisper. Maybe she had heard wrong so she stepped closer.

            "What did you-?"

            "KP, please…Please, just don't talk to me." The class bell rang and Ron turned to leave, his books now gingerly in his arms, one that Kim then reached out and grabbed. Ron hissed and dropped his books. Kim lifted his sleeve to see a long deep colored bruise. 

            "Ron, what happened?" He jerked it back and picked up his books.

            "I-I fell, ok? Just-just leave me alone." She reached for him again grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

            "There is no way I'm going to let you leave until you tell me what's going on."

            "I SAID-." Kim backed up startled at the way his voice had raised to her. He took a breath and tried again. "I said it's nothing. Let go."

            "No not until-."

            "Kim, Let me go, I'm going to be late."

            "Wait a sec-." They were playing a game of tug of war. Rufus popped his head out only to duck back in and take cover. 

            "Ron, just tell me-."

            "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

BAM! The sound of bending metal echoed down the hallway and everyone stopped and stared. Ron's mouth dropped open, hands shaking. 

"K-Kim, I'm so…I didn't mean-." Kim pushed herself from the lockers Ron had shoved her into, realizing the pain in her back didn't compare to the hurt in her heart. He offered a hand to her but she swatted it away.

            "Forget it, Ron." She took her books and ran as far from him as she could. The last bell before the beginning of first period rang and Ron knew he was now late. He leaned against the lockers, letting the books fall from his arms, slid down the dented metal and cried.


	3. three

Secrets 

Chapter Three

            Lunchtime, fork ignored, spoon forgotten both laid next to cooling food. Ron sighed, finding his mashed potatoes unappetizing. Instead his eyes shifted to Kim who sat at her normal table, her friends looking at what would probably a bruise on her back. Ron couldn't see it, but he knew it was probably there. It made him sick to know it was he who had placed it there. Barkin was resting against a doorframe, twirling his stupid pen camera. Rufus climbed out, trying to get Ron to eat. The little guy knew how little Ron ate when his folks were home, and how much he did when they were away. It wasn't a very healthy habit. But instead Ron put his forehead on the table, cringing a bit as his bruised body got used to the new position. Worst part was the last thing Kim would remember is how he had hurt her. 

No. Even if Barkin was standing there he had to apologize. 10 years of friendship deserved at least that. He stood with his plate and dumped the uneaten eaten food in the trash before making his way to Kim.  She turned to him, anger and hurt in her eyes. When it came to verbal fights Kim was quick to forgive, but physical ones she could hold a grudge about. After a deep breath, Ron placed a hand on the table, trying to steady himself; ignoring the looks from the other people around her.

            "Kim…I'm sorry I didn't-." A lump in his throat threatened to choke him. "I understand if you hate me."            

"I just wanted you to tell me what was going on, Ron. I was _trying_ to help you."

"I know, I'm-."

"And then you shoved me into the lockers? How am I going to explain that to my dad? You know how-."

"Kim, listen-."

"Ron, I'm talking." Ron clenched his fists. She wasn't listening! The one time he needed her to listen the most she was too busy going on and on about her problems. It was so like her. "Why can't you trust me with whatever is going on? I'm your best friend, aren't I?" 

"You are, Kim, but I can't-." 

"Don't you trust me?" 

Hurt radiated from Kim's eyes and Ron tried to keep her good intentions in mind, using it to fight back his anger. He took a deep breath and answered: "You can't get involved."

"I only want to help."

"Well you can't!" Kim stood at this her plate falling to the ground. Now they had the attention of the entire cafeteria. 

"Why not?!" 

"Because there's nothing you can do! If I _wanted_ your help I would have ASKED!"  Kim opened her mouth to respond but nothing came. Instead she grabbed the table for support. For the second time today Ron had hurt his best friend. He took her shoulders, her gaze meeting his.

"Look, Kim, I came over to apologize." She shoved him away.

"What's so bad that I can't help you with?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I won't know until you tell me!" 

"No! Forget it." He began to walk away, tired of screaming at Kim who still didn't want to listen. But again she grabbed him, her grip tight on his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." He jerked away.

"I don't NEED your help! You're such a control freak sometimes, Kim. Just leave it alone and for once let me handle it!"

"Why can't YOU face the fact you need my help?" He stepped closer to her, eyes narrowed, voice in a low growl.

"I've got it covered." She reached out and pulled up his sleeve, yet kept her eyes on his. 

"You've got it covered alright." That was enough, she had crossed the line and Ron lost control. He pushed her back off of him and stepped away, tears now welling in his eyes. 

"Alright! FINE! You want to know?! My parents beat me, ok? I go home, fearing for my life! They smack me around like everyone else and abandon me for months! No one loves me-I'm nothing! Now are you HAPPY?!" 

Silence. Every person in the cafeteria had frozen, watching, staring. The pen camera dropped from Barkin's fingertips and Ron could feel everything crumble. He took two steps back and ran for the doors. 

There was nothing left now, Ron couldn't go home now that everyone knew, and he couldn't face Kim after that. He had no options and all he knew was it hurt. It hurt so bad he could barely see, barely breathe. Sneakers on pavement told him he was outside in the parking lot of Middleton High. Keep moving, keep running, and don't stop. He just had to get away from his broken home, his broken friendship-broken life. A scream of tires came his way and Ron stood there, welcoming the impact sure to come. 

But there was nothing. The SUV had stopped in time, swerving a little to the right, missing the teen. He ran again, making it to the other side and far from the school. Kim hadn't saved him, Ron thought as he ran. Any other time she would have came out of nowhere and saved him in one fell swoop, but he was alone. It was something he'd have to get used to. After all, he was never going to come back again. Not to where no one loved him, where it hurt so much. 

He'd rather die.

Jao: Sorry this is so short and I'm very sorry it took so long. I've been focusing on that silly little sequel thing and haven't really had time to sit down with Secrets. Now that Winter Break is now in session you can trust that it'll be updated very soon. Not only that, but I don't anticipate this to be a very long story, but we'll see as we go on. Thanks everyone for the reviews. =3 I love you guys.


	4. four

Secrets 

Chapter Four

            Mr. Stoppable was shopping. His good for nothing son had the refrigerator full of nothing but corn dogs and pizza. In the cupboards were cans of Vienna Sausages. What did Ron do with all the money he sent him? Eat out everyday? Ron's clothes, he had also noticed, were pretty cheap, not a single designer label to be found. And Mr. Stoppable shuddered, trying not to imagine whatever store he must shop at to get such horrible things. No, Mr. Stoppable was in the grocery store downtown, after all anything you buy is only worth what you pay for. His watch read 4:00pm.

            "Have you heard?" A woman whispered, pointing in his direction. The other woman nodded, her eyes fearful. They both looked at him again before turning to leave. His eyes narrowed behind thick glasses. 

            4:00pm. Kim sighed trying not to think of how many places he could be by now. She had already checked Bueno Nacho, the park, Smarty Mart, and about three other places but to avail. One thing was for sure-everyone knew. They were all talking, talking as if they knew him, talking as if they had seen the pain in his eyes. They didn't understand…and neither did she. Kim sat on the curb out side of J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium. 

            "Come for the games…stay for the burnt pizza smell." She whispered, smiling grimly at the memory of his words…the way he smiled like that when all along he was so alone. How _could_ he smile? How could he live? Why hadn't she noticed? Kim grabbed at her chest. She had believed she knew everything about him when really she knew nothing at all. And yet, it was so obvious.

            The way he knew how to do everyday things. Things like cooking, cleaning, and smart shopping. When they had to go on missions he was there in a flash, while Kim had to compromise with her parents. His folks never came to family things and during just about any holiday, heck _everyday_ Ron was at her house. And he never talked about them. Never. Not unless she asked and even then he'd be a little hesitant. He really was apart of her family and she never asked him why. 

Even in his personality. A clown, he always had something funny to say because it kept him so far from his problems. Kim had always been so socially adept because her parents taught her to be proud of herself, where as Ron…Ron only had himself, Rufus and her. And his TV of course which feed him things like the rules of dating. Superstitions and silly rules like that took the place of kind parenting. It was also why his heroes were people on TV and he couldn't recognize things like the GWA and Andrena Lynn were fake. And the bullying? He took it in stride, used to getting it at school, then getting it at home. It was there, in everything he was and she never noticed. Kim hung her head in shame. How could she call herself his friend? 

What if it was her? Kim couldn't imagine what she'd do if put in his shoes. To go through everyday either beaten or alone. Her chest tightened in pain thinking of that and of the fight in the cafeteria. Everything Ron said to her was true. If she had just lain off, had just let him come to her when _he_ was ready everything would be fine. But no! Like her blue fox self she couldn't resist a challenge and to her in that argument deep concern had suddenly changed to a game of keep-away. He had a secret, which he wasn't sharing and she was going to get that secret no matter what and she kept pushing him and shoving him till he broke. And she broke. Her head in her hands Kim wept. 

6:00pm. Mrs. Stoppable wasn't looking for her son-she was looking for a house. Heavens knows now that the whole town thought they beat her child she wouldn't be able to stay. It was amazing the police hadn't bothered to poke their nosey little noses into her clean home. Ron hadn't done the dishes after cooking dinner last night and it took her almost two hours cleaning the mess. What a lazy slob he had become. It was going to be up to her to show him how to take care of his stuff. As soon as he got home, she'd give him a real lesson. The dinner was pretty good, but not as good as her own, she thought. Three courses and dessert is not too much to ask for and then to neglect the dishes to go up stairs and sleep. It was pathetic, even for as late as it was. And if he fell asleep in his classes that day he'd be whipped for sure. She shuffled the papers again.

It was so hard raising a teenager any more. They were so unruly and asked for so much. Her and her husband sent him $300 a month for spending money and paid for the bills when they were not there. Was it too much to ask for him to take care of the house and cook them some dinner? She huffed pushing her glasses back up her nose. She certainly didn't raise such a disrespectful boy. Someone had to have taught him to be like that. It was certainly a good thing his father separated him from that Kim Possible and her unconventional life style. Ron wasn't a super hero, after all. He was a teenager, a boy. When he came home he better do his homework, cook dinner, clean the living room, start the laundry and clean the dishes this time. She glanced at her clock, which now read 6:35.  Well he'd do that as soon as he was taught a lesson about coming home late.

7:00pm. it was getting dark, though it was warm. The cold metal in his hand was a nice contrast Ron thought as he stroked the barrel in his pocket.  After he left the school he stopped by the house and stole his father's gun and normally…normally he'd be scared of it. But that was before, back when he had something to lose. The stars were out, Ron was sure, even though he couldn't see them here in downtown Middleton. It was hidden under such deep blackness, and their light dim under from under the bright lights of the city. But somehow, when he was at Kim's he could see the stars. 

The gun-he wasn't sure why he picked it up. It wasn't clear whom he intended it for but he grabbed it anyway. If he were to run into his father he'd definitely need it. If he ran into his mother he'd use it on himself rather than take her words. She could always make him feel disgusting and useless and his father just beat him and Ron could never figure out which was worse. No, neither compared to what happened at school. 

Ron stopped and leaned against a building. Kim was his pillar of strength, the thing to look forward to, and the place to belong. Now he had no support. After he had stopped in the park he had let Rufus go. The little guy didn't want to leave, but he told him to go get Kim and when he left Ron left as well. If something were to happen, if he did decide to use the gun, he certainly didn't want Rufus around. Kim would take care of the little guy, he was sure. After all Rufus hadn't hurt her, hadn't said such mean things. Hadn't screamed at her like that. 

Maybe he should just go home…maybe he should just let his father kill him. No one would miss him. He was a burden to the Possibles, and a burden to Kim and everyone else hated him. His father would probably get off scott-free somehow because the death of Ron Stoppable isn't a crime; it's a favor. 

No. He wouldn't give his father that satisfaction. It was obvious the man had dreamed of killing him. Ron saw it in his father's eyes that the next time would certainly be his last. If anyone killed Ron Stoppable it would be himself, he thought bitterly. That was it, there was just one question: What was he waiting for?

Jao: XD Again with the short chapter, but you can't be too mad, I updated quickly. My biggest focus here is making this whole abuse thing sound plausible. I tried to pull evidence from episodes, cuz it's these things that bother me when I watch KP. Little things in the episodes that make a picture… Ah well. And cliffhangers. You gotta love em.  I'll have the next chapter up real soon, promise. =3 One last chapter left!


	5. five

Secrets 

Chapter 5

            10:00 pm. 

            "Kimmie. We were so worried when you didn't come home." Mr. Possible didn't seem amused, but when he saw his daughter in tears he took her into his arms. His warmth and comfort both soothed Kim and hurt her more, feeling the contrast to what her best friend must have felt. "We figured you went out to look for Ron."

            "I-I couldn't find him. I looked all over. It's all my fault." Mr. Possible lead his daughter inside and her mother was waiting, handing her a cup of warm tea and helping her sit down.

            "There is no way any of this is your fault, honey. Just sometimes people act…in ways they shouldn't and they hurt the ones they love." She sat on the arm of the chair, stroking Kim's hair. "There's no way you could have known. All we can do now is wait and hope for the best." 

            "Besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's his so called parents!" Mr. Possible chimed in, thrusting a finger into the air. "They'll get what's coming to them, but until then we need to hope that the police find him. You should rest, Kimmie-cub. You've done enough." Kim stared at her reflection in her tea.

            "You're wrong dad." She stood abruptly, letting the cup fall from her and unto the floor. "Ron was _always_ there for me! And-and when he needed me the most I…I." The room spun and Kim felt her knees give, only to be caught by her father.

             "Oh, Kimmie, I almost forgot," Mrs. Possible said. She walked into the kitchen and brought out a full and sleeping Rufus. "He stopped by a few hours ago. He stayed up as long as he could, but he just tuckered out." Kim reached out and took Rufus and held him tightly. The little guy didn't stir, well used to sleeping on a moving human. 

            "I've got to go. Ron wouldn't just send Rufus here unless he was in danger." She put him in her pant pocket and walked towards the door only to be stopped by a worried father.

            "If I know Ronald, he wouldn't want you hurting yourself because of him. You need to eat and rest and we'll all go look for him tomorrow."

But for Ron, Kim thought, tomorrow may never come. 

            2:00 am. 

            It was hopeless. No…more than that, it was pathetic. Ron looked over the small Middleton pond and sighed before leaning back, careful of the wound on his arm. That was when Ron had decided that the gun wasn't such a good idea. He couldn't steady his hand enough to use it right, missing every time, one of those times grazing his right arm. Yea. Kinda pathetic when you still miss, even with the gun pointed at yourself. Like he'd have what it takes to use something like that anyway. It didn't matter. All Ron knew was he was tired, his mind was numb like the rest of his body and his life was the last thing he was concerned about. Maybe his dad would find him; he saw his car not too long ago around the park. And there was no way Kim was looking for him. 

            SNAP. The sound came from his right but he didn't move. Why should he care if anyone found him? 

            "Ron?" He sat up right away, flinching slightly at the pain in his arm and the flashlight in his eyes.

            "K-Kim?" Before Ron could move her arms were around his neck. Was she crying? 

            "Ron! I can't believe I found you!" She pulled away and pushed his bangs from his face, cradling it in her hands. "Are you ok?" His heart stopped. Kim was worried about him; she had looked for him all this time. She cared-her eyes spelled it out. Soon they were both in tight embrace with Rufus hugging both as best as a tiny Mole Rat could. That was when Kim felt blood touch her through her clothes. She pulled back and took Ron's arm into her hands.

            "H-how…what happened?"

            "I." Ron bit his lip ashamed that he had actually tried to kill himself when Kim had cared about him so much. Before he could think of a good response he heard a ripping noise. To his surprise Kim had ripped a section of her shirt off and began wrapping it around his wound. 

            "You never told me about your parents. Why? I would have tried to help you. I could have done…something." She said it quietly as she finished the knot then turning her gaze to his downcast eyes.

            "I couldn't. I-if I told you then your folks would get involved…then some social worker would come and I'd have to go away." He reached for her hand and met her gaze with tearing eyes. "I couldn't stand not having you in my life, KP." 

            Before Ron could utter another word Kim leaned forward and kissed him. It was warm and sent a shockwave through Ron. She pulled from him and blushed in the night, but kept her eyes on his.

            "I'm not going anywhere, Ron. We…we're a team. Always." Ron still hadn't moved from the kiss, his body frozen, eyes wide. She took his hand again. "You've always made me so happy…and all this time you were so miserable. If-if I had known I could have tried to make your life half as wonderful as you've made mine."

            "But, Kim." He began wiping his face. "You have made my life wonderful. You and your parents gave me a place to belong. A home from my home." 

            "I'm sorry about the cafeteria, Ron. I should have stopped, but now that everyone knows-."

            "It doesn't matter. When my dad finds me I'm dead either way."

            "No you're not. There's no way either of them are going to touch you again, I promise. I'll protect you no matter what, just say the word." 

            Ron's arms went around Kim as if those words were some kind of key Ron just broke down and cried into her shoulder.

            3:00 am. 

            Mr. Stoppable had searched by the play set and everywhere else in the park. He needed to find Ron, grab him and run out of this town before the police start some investigation. Then again with Kim Possible who needed the Middleton Law Enforcement? That was went his flashlight caught something by the pond. Two figures in the grass. Stepping closer he could see just who it was. 

            Rufus picked up his head from Ron and Kim who had fallen asleep, after the rough day they had. He shook Ron getting him to open his eyes. 

            "Rufus? Is it time for school alre-." Ron could see the light and make out the one figure he wished he'd never see. His hands went to wake Kim but he stopped. He could wake her and she could stand up to his father. Then a fight would probably ensue. Sure, she could take the guy but…Even though the guy was an asshole Ron couldn't sick Kim on him. He was his father, after all. 

            Ron stood and walked to his father, leaving Kim and a protesting Rufus. One thing was for sure. This all ended tonight-one way or another.

Jao: XD Sorry, long time-no update. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! I've decided to extend it a chapter! See ya at chapter 6, thanks for all your support, I love you guys!


	6. FINAL

Secrets 

Chapter Final

            "Move out of the way." The hits, shoves and other various attacks didn't even register on Ron.  His pain didn't matter; it was the fact his father was trying to force his way over to a sleeping Kim that worried him. Kim had given him shelter; friendship…showed him compassion and what it meant to be human. And there was no way this man would ever touch her.  Kim meant everything to him.

            "Ronald, this is the last warning I'm giving you before I-."

            "Before you what? Go over there and hurt her? I don't think so." Mr. Stoppable's face crinkled in such a way that took Ron back. It was horrific and struck a whole new fear in him. It seemed inhuman to see a person's features converge in the center of their face like that.

            "What I choose to do is none of your fucking concern! She's corrupted you into some disrespectful, obnoxious pansy and I'm not going to let her get away with it. No." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch knife, flicking it out with ease. "No. I'm going to end this here. Now. Starting with her we'll change you into a real man, Ronald. Firstly a real man isn't afraid of death, giving or receiving." He tried to push past but Ron stood firmly in his path. And indeed there was hardly any fear in his eyes.

Meanwhile Rufus tried with all his might to wake Kim, but she just rolled over, shrugging the rodent from her. Kim _had_ worked all day trying to find Ron. She was spent and when Kim Possible slept it was _impossible_ to wake her. Deciding it was hopeless he ran to help Ron only to dodge as his master was almost thrown on top of him. Taking the initiative Rufus soon sunk his teeth deep into the older man's ankle and held on for dear life as Mr. Stoppable yelled, jumped, kicked and thrashed to rid himself of the pain. 

            Ron lifted his head to see what any parent wishes never to see, and his ears…they heard the one thing he never wished to hear. That blood-choked cry any creature gives out when so brutally stabbed. But it wasn't once…Mr. Stoppable didn't stop with one jab to the rodent. Ron scrambled to his feet.

            "STOP IT!" His hand had grabbed his father's wrist, stopping the blade, the other scooping up Rufus. There was so much blood and with great care Ron swung the little guy back and forth as he had done so many times before…cradling his mutilated son. Ron's cracking voice sang the lullaby he always had sang to Rufus, long after the creature had gone still in the chill night. Mr. Stoppable looked on in disgust.

            "Pathetic. I knew it was a bad idea to let you have that thing. A rodent is a nuisance, not a thing deserving love so stop your crying and get rid of that trash. We've got more important things to tak-."

            "Trash?" Ron met his father's eyes with just as much fury. He swallowed hard, every muscle contracted in pure hatred. "The only trash here is you!" Mr. Stoppable raised a hand to Ron, but stopped when his son didn't flitch. Instead he turned his head to Kim. 

            "I'll deal with you later." He said as he marched onward to Kim. It would be so easy to kill her. With her sleeping like that all he'd have to do it slit her throat. Then he'd grab Ron and they'd leave Middleton for good. And the police? Ha. With Kim Possible there was hardly such a thing as the 'Middleton Law Enforcement.'  He had always hated the girl…she was so perfect, her family was perfect. It was unnatural and had to be dealt with. More than that, this _girl_ was more man than his son and that's what pissed him off the most. She wasn't his.

            "Stop right there." Mr. Stoppable stopped and turned to see Ron, holding a gun at him. He laughed at this, which only made Ron frown more. Ron was shaking and he could hardly see past the tears, but his finger sat on the trigger, his thumb on the hammer. 

            "I seriously doubt you have the balls to use that, specially on your old man. And if you miss? You'll hit your friend if you aim too low." And with that he turned his back to Kim only to hear the sound of a gun cocking.

            "I said STOP!" He didn't and soon reached Kim. "You touch her and I'll-." 

The sound of the gun exploded in to the night and Mr. Stoppable froze. A tree, just next to him held the bullet that if had been just inches from its point would be buried deep in flesh. The man spun 'round. Forget the girl, his son…his SON had just tried to kill him. It was unforgivable. He ran to Ron, stopping only when the gun was against his head. 

"Go ahead. Are you ready to have my brains on your face? Have you ever even _seen_ what a head looks like after it's shot point blank?" Ron pulled back the hammer again, cocking the gun. 

"You killed Rufus. What your brains look like is the least of my concerns. If you leave right now and never come back I won't shoot you." The man smirked at his son's new tone. It was strong, it was powerful and held meaning. Now THIS was a man who could make it in the world, one with aggression! It was wonderful and there was no way Mr. Stoppable was going to stop there. He needed his son to never forget what happens when you're weak. After tonight his son would never be weak again, never as trusting and would need no one.

"Ron! Stop!" Ron blinked to see Kim looking on horrified at the scene that played before her. "Th-think about what you're doing!" 

"If you're going to shoot me, do it now." Mr. Stoppable called after, staring Ron in the eyes. Shaking hands shook even wilder now. Stuck between his hatred for his father and the knowledge that Kim was right he was lost for what he should do. His knees gave out and the gun fell from his grasp. Mr. Stoppable bent down for the pistol.

"Stop right there, Mr. Stoppable." Kim commanded only to be ignored. She kicked at his hand, only to be dodged. The older man chuckled and pointed the pistol at his son, causing Kim to freeze.

"I don't think so. I used to serve in the armed forces. Your little punches and kicks are hardly enough, Kim Possible." The other hand pointed a blood-covered blade her way. "And if you had just minded your own damn business then none of this would have happened. Now someone has to pay the price." Kim raised her hands up as a defensive jester.

"Don't you think you've hurt Ron enough? It's my fault everyone knows, so just leave him out of this." 

And so it began. Blow for blow the man could easily meet Kim, despite age, despite size. He was unstoppable. Kim wasn't exactly concentrating on hitting the man, more of unarming him. Ron sat there and watched. They had "danced" their way a decent distance from him. He knew the danger, he knew that he should be helping her, but his body couldn't move. His heart felt like it was pumping dry, like his blood had drained and he was somehow still conscious, though not alive. Alive…

Kim let out a little chuckle, as she was able to kick the blade from his hand, which of course only angered him and before she could grab for it herself to use in defense he had the gun pressed hard on the back of her head. 

"This ends here, Kim Possible. This is for everything you've done to my boy. For supporting him when he should have stood on his own, for protecting him when he needed to fight. You strangled all the fight from him and for that you'll pay." 

Instead of a bang there was a thud. Mr. Stoppable was now on the ground, pinned under his son. Ron had tackled him, after all Rufus hadn't given up. He held on and protected them until the end and Ron would be damned if he just sat back and let his father kill Kim after everything. A fight then took place the gun forced from hands it was fists and unlike his father Ron had more than a little anger built up. 

True he was hardly a match for his father but it was enough for Kim to return to her feet. Ron finally rolled away and both men lay still. Mr. Stoppable seemed to be out cold from what Kim could tell, and Ron sat up and rubbed his head. She had to admit, it was impressive. They had done it! Now that Mr. Stoppable was subdued they could turn him into the authorities and Ron was safe. It was over! She smiled at Ron and never heard him yell out to her.

Kim had moved to run to Ron, to take him into her arms for a tight embrace and to insure each other that everything was all right. But she hadn't seen the older man move, his stealthy ness that of any trained solider. He had recovered the gun and let off the shot before Kim had even noticed. But Ron had. It played out in slow motion from his father's move for the gun to the blood spray. She landed into his lap, Kim's course to Ron now complete. 

"Oh god, Kim-no-." Ron's hand felt the wound just under her right breast. She reached a hand to his face and smiled.

"Ron." She cringed at the pain, curling up in his arms before returning her shaking emerald eyes to his. "I believe in you. I-I ju-just want you to be ha…happy. For once…be t-truly happy." 

"With you, I always am, KP." 

"Isn't that sweet?" The scoundrel was on his feet now, arms crossed, narrowed eyes taking in the scene. If he had just slit her throat while she slept there'd be no sappy last words. Kim grabbed at Ron's shirt.

"It hurts." She managed to say. Ron knew there was no getting to the hospital with his father there. He was being merciful letting him have this moment so he did the only thing he knew to do. Holding her tightly he stroked her hair and sang her a lullaby. 

"Rock a bye Kimmie, on the tree top. When the wind blows t-the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle will fall…" Her grip loosened and she fell back into his arms, as if falling asleep and gave a last smile. And a breakdown is to put it mildly, after all what does one do once the only bright things in his or her life dies in their arms on the same night? They snap. 

"That's enough. Screaming and crying isn't going to bring her useless corpse back to life." He gingerly laid Kim on the grass, the dawn now well upon them. Ron stood, and met his father with blank eyes. It wasn't the look of a homicidal person, if that was what you were thinking. Mr. Stoppable remembered that look just fine. It was the face of a person who had nothing to lose. 

He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the car, opened the door and commanded for Ron to get inside so that they could leave. There was silence and a complete lack of movement. Then, slowly Ron turned his face to his father and blank eyes narrowed. In one smooth movement, in a motion too fast for the older man to follow Ron kicked out his father's knees and slammed the man's head against the doorframe.  Then he shut the door, slamming it against his father's head again and again and again and-. And he stopped allowing the Stoppable to fall from the door to the dirt, blood saturating the thirsty ground. Sirens filled the morning air and the cops surrounded Ron. 

4 months later everyone knows the story. The tale of the poor outcast kid who was beaten until he snapped and killed his father, best friend and pet. At least that's what the prosecutor had convinced the jury. The surviving Possibles knew Ron was innocent of the crimes against him, but it made no difference. He was sentenced to 2 life sentences in the Middleton Sanitarium for the criminally insane. Mrs. Stoppable was awarded with the sympathies of the entire community and she found a nice house in Florida to start anew with a new husband and a daughter on the way. 

But the real story, Ron thought as he looked out the glass and bared window. The real story was his little secret.

Jao: Please don't kill me for this ending. After being as nice as I was in End of Resistance I just had to get some character death outta my system, besides honestly, how many of you saw _THIS_ ending coming?  I love you guys, please don't hate me. .: Sniffles:. 


End file.
